


Scar

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault dofty is in bed together and lofty sees dom has a scar he hadn't noticed before.





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want another part.

Dom and lofty were in bed together making up for the fact lofty had been away on a training course in London for the last three nights. Lofty was kissing dom's bare stomach when he noticed a tiny scar he had never noticed before.  
Lofty "what's this scar from?" Dom froze at the question because he only had one scar and it was from something he rather forget.  
Dom "fell over as a kid, no big deal"  
Lofty "really? Then why do you look like a deer in the headlights?"  
Dom "just leave it please, I cant talk about it"  
Lofty "okay but I'm here for you if ever want to talk about it" dom rolled away from his husband and went for a shower. Lofty watched dom go with a worried expression because dom only shut down like this when something reminded him of isaac. Lofty suspected that the scar was from one of isaac's assaults. Lofty decided to make some tea because it's seemed like they would be up for a while. Dom stood under the running water lost in the memory of the day he got his scar and everything that had happened afterwards. He had only ever told one person about his scar and it hadn't gone well, so he just tried to block it all out. Damm lofty for bringing it all back up, dom knew it wasn't fair to be angry with his husband. Dom sighed and got out of the shower. As he got dressed dom ran his fingers over the scar, thinking maybe he should get a tattoo to hide it but then again it was apart of him and you couldn't pick and choose which parts of your past to remember. Dom left the bathroom and saw lofty making a hot drink for them.  
Dom "I'm sorry"  
Lofty "don't be, I know you like talking about you past"  
Dom "yeah but that doesn't mean I get to shut you out"  
Lofty "forget it, how about we watch a musical seeing as we're up anyway?"  
Dom "yeah but you chose this time" lofty kissed him on the cheek as he went to put on hairspray. Dom settles down beside lofty on the couch knowing he was safe here with his husband. Early the next morning lofty woke to dom moaning in his sleep and tried to wake him gently but as soon as lofty touched dom's shoulder, dom eyes flew open and he looked terrified.  
Lofty "easy, it's only me"  
Dom "lofty?"  
Lofy "yep that's me, nightmare I take it"  
Dom "yeah but it's over now" dom was quite for the next couple of days and lofty kept a close eye on him but gave him as much space as he needed. It was about 3 days later when dom brought a coffee and took it up to Darwin. All week dom had wanted to ask chloe something but didn't know how to ask her so he decided to just bite the bullet and get it over with. Chloe smiled when she saw dom.  
Chloe "hey what brings you up to where the real work is done" dom didn't laugh at her joke  
Dom "brought you a coffe"  
Chloe "ok what do you want? You don't buy someone coffee for no reason, so I take it you want a favor"  
Dom "no, I just wanted to talk to you" chloe took a good look at dom then and saw bags under his eyes and he looked sad.  
Chloe "sure, let's go to the staff room" they went and sat in the staff room but dom was still unsure if he should do this.  
Chloe "so what's up?"  
Dom "nothing really, I just wanted to know some things about what kind of mother ange was" chloe was confused by this because dom had known for months about ange being his mother but had not been really interested in what growing up with her was like.  
Chloe "okay but why are you asking now?"  
Dom "for the past couple of days I been thinking a lot about my childhood and can't help but wonder if it would have been different if ange had raised me"  
Chloe "probably would have grown up with my, I mean our grandmother like I did"  
Dom "yeah sorry I forgot that but ange was still around a bit, wasn't she?"  
Chloe "yes, she would come to visit when she could but with medical school she was too busy a lot of the time"  
Dom "but when she did visit. you could tell her anything and she would listen right?"  
Chloe "of course that's what mums do they listen to your problems, no matter how trivial"  
Dom "must be nice having a mum who listens to you"  
Chloe "what do you mean? I thought you were close to Carole before you found out about being adopted"  
Dom "yeah we were but she didn't listen when I needed her to"  
Chloe "why what happened?"  
Dom "nothing, forget it, I should get back to work" dom got up and walked away, leaving chloe concerned about what was going on with his brother. Dom walked back onto keller and threw himself into his work to distract himself.  
Chloe texted ange to met her in the peace garden.  
Ange "chloe are you okay? Is it evan?"  
Chloe "no I'm fine, it's dom"  
Ange "what about him?"  
Chloe "he seems really down and I think he needs you at the moment"  
Ange "how come?"  
Chloe "he came to see me to ask if you were the kind of mother who would listen to her child's problems and when I said you were. He said something about Carole not listening to him and I got the feeling whatever he told her is still weighing on him"  
Ange "okay I will talk to him" chloe hugged her mother before leaving the peace garden. It was early evening when ange had dom come to her office .  
Ange "come in, sit down" dom took a spot on the couch.  
Dom "what did you want to see me about?"  
Ange "chloe told me about your chat and I thought maybe you could do with someone to talk to"  
Dom "you will just say that I am just a 2 year old throwing a tantrum" ange closed her eyes at having her words used against her.  
Ange "when I said that I didn't mean it but you need a good kick in the pants"  
Dom "yeah I know. It's just that i am scared if i tell anyone then they will agree with Carole and say I am over reacting"  
Ange "try me"  
Dom "okay, well a couple of days ago lofty notice that I had a scar on my belly and ever since then I can't stop thinking about how I got it"  
Ange "so how did you get it?" Dom stood up and went over to the office window and stared out of it, like it was a window into his past.  
Dom "Barry would always take me fishing every weekend, I hated it but I had to go. Anyway one weekend I actually caught a big fish, Barry was so proud of me for the first time in my life and I will admit it felt good to have him praise me. But then he wanted me to gut it, the fish I mean but I couldn't do it, the thought of it made me want to throw up. Then Barry started yelling at me, that I was a sissy and a girl and stuff like that. Barry fishing mates were just laughing and I started crying. Then Barry backhanded me across the face and I fell to the floor of the cabin and I landed on a nail, that's how I got my scar"  
Ange "was that the only time he hit you?"  
Dom "no but it was the first time and when I told Carole, she said Barry didn't mean it and not to make a big deal about nothing. Carole must have told Barry that I told her because the next day Barry broke my arm"  
Ange "I'm so sorry, how old were you?"  
Dom "8 maybe 9, so do you think I am over reacting or that I deserved it somehow?"  
Ange "look at me dominic" dom turn around to look at ange.  
Ange "what he did to you was wrong and in no way or shape your fault, understand?" Dom broke down sobbing because that was what he had longed to hear, that it wasn't his fault and that's he hadn't deserved what Barry had done to him.


End file.
